The brilliance of a ninja
by sakuraXgaara2109
Summary: "Sakura what are you doing?" "Leaving" "That isn't like the Sakura I know" "Well this isn't Sakura anymore. It's her inner personality, and I have been let out" A wicked grin came onto my lips and I ran towards the figure. My sword slamming through its stomach. "Good bye, Kakashi"
1. Prougle

The brilliance of a ninja.

There are ninja, of all intelligents. Some stupid, some geniuses. All ranging from Naruto to Itachi Uchiha. But who cares if a ninja is smart? In reality everybody cares about strength. To have a brain full of knowledge, well that can be useful, but comparing it to strength? What is it really? There are always those ninja who are strong and smart. There are some that are over average in both strengths. Some like Naruto are very strong but are as stupid as a brick. Then there is me, I'm smart, but am I strong. No, not really. I'm not as strong as the average for my age.

Does my intelligents count for anything? I really hope that counts. I may have super strength. But without my chakra, what am I? Nothing, nothing at all. Just a weak useless girl. When I have no chakra, I am like a civilian man. I have some strength on my own, and I have speed. I can fight, but isn't that around the average civilian boy? All I have is what's in my brain, and that cannot match up to what I'm missing. That is why I must try. Try to become a better ninja. All of my team mates have risen to be great. Naruto is possibly the strongest ninja alive. Sasuke coming after him. Kakashi is strong and known all around the world, an ANBU captain. Sai is now in the upper ranks of ANBU. Where am I? Well I'm a Chunin, and under Tsunade and Shizune in the hospital.

As my memories changed from the peaceful Konoha, to the dark night of oto. I couldn't help but wonder why Kami hated me so much. Not matter how much I try, I cannot grow stronger. Every day from 3 in the morning to 8 a.m. I train. Then again from 8 p.m to 12 a.m. Am I really just that pathetic. I know so many jutsu, but I cannot do anything with them. My body is to weak. Something is wrong with me. But what? That is the question. I've never been about to figure it out.

A small sigh fell from my lips. A tear fell from my eye and I held on tightly to my backpack. The darkness around me held nothing but pain. I shuttered when a wolf cry echoed around the forest. How did I get myself in this mess? How did I manage this?

~Flashback~

Tsunade stood in front of me. Her eyes were glazed over with drunkenness. Her face held pity and confusion. She leaned really close to me. Her chest almost touching my chin.

"Sakura… Why can't you grow stronger?"

"I don't know I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm disappointed in you Sakura." She said and turned to walk away. Her smell of her breath still lingered on her nose. Alcohol.

With that I snapped. My vision blurred and my breath hitched. Bad thoughts started filling my mind. I ran to my house and grabbed a pack. Filling it with things I knew I would need. I slowly walked out of my house, hiding in the shadows.

When I reached the gate, somebody stood there. Blocking me.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Leaving"

"That isn't like the Sakura I know"

"Well this isn't Sakura anymore. It's her inner personality, and I have been let out" A wicked grin came onto my lips and I ran towards the figure.

My sword slamming through its stomach.

"Good bye, Kakashi"


	2. Chapter 1

The intelligence of a ninja  
Chapter 2.  
~Naruto's point of view~  
I sat on my floor, tears filling my eyes. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? What's wrong with Sakura-chan? All these thoughts filled his head as he thought about the women he was in love with.  
As he sat on the hospital floor, staring at Kakashi, he knew he had to do something. He couldn't just let Sakura-chan leave like that. Not like how Sasuke did. Naruto has the power to bring her back. He knows he does. She's not as strong as Sasuke, and or well ummm never mind that. Sakura would kill him if she knew that he thought something like that. He knew Sakura wasn't weak. It's just that she wasn't as strong as the others. He knew that It was probably all their faults for her leaving. We always said she's not strong enough to go on missions.  
We never supported her, never ever. What good are friends if they don't even believe in you? We never believed in sakura-chan. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Sakura-chan has always been nice and has always helped us. We shouldn't be doing this to her. Now she's gone and we are the ones to blame.  
Kakashi said that she wasn't herself. That she seemed changed. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. Sakura-chan is gone. And maybe for good. She had stabbed Kakashi. Nobody gets to do that without dying. He knew how strange that was. That wasn't like Sakura. She'd never do something like that, would she? Everything around him started spinning. Not even taking in his surroundings. Without knowing his body started shaking. The nurses around him, but he didn't notice. His breath hitched and it slowly started to go away. He was too deep in thought to notice any of this. He blacked out and the only thought in his head was about Sakura.

~Kakashi's point of view~

He knew that it wasn't Sakura who hurt him. He knew that she wasn't lying about who she said that the real Sakura Haruno was gone. That she was the inner of Sakura Haruno. What is an inner? Did Sakura have split personalities? But that would be taking it to the extreme. It was something he has never heard of. He would have to talk to Tsunade about it later. Hopefully she would know. His thoughts kept on rambling on until a loud noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked directly in front of him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scene in front of him. Naruto looked like he was having a seizure. The nurses surrounded him, all with a panic look.

"GET TSUNADE!" one yelled. All of them made an attempt to lift him onto a stretcher. A small nurse started running, more than likely to get Tsunade. His eyes couldn't tare away from the scene. He was so surprised. His mind started racing. What was going on? Why was this happening to Naruto?

"What's wrong with him?" he croaked out. No answer. None of the nurses were paying any attention to god what the hell was happening. Why was everything going so wrong. Without knowing, tears started slipping out of his eyes. He was a failure. A failure of a sensei. He was pathetic and he blamed himself for everything.

~Sakura's point of view~

Oto, who would've thought i would end up here? Well definitely not me. A few hours away from Konoha, inner finally left. She said she was giving me a head start to become stronger. I really didn't understand. I would be just like Sasuke. I didn't want that. But it wasn't my fault now was it? It was stupid damn inner. Her inner swirled around inside of her. Not very happy.

'Oh shut up. I am doing you a favor. And put your guard up.. Somebody is coming.' she said

I put my chakra out, trying to feel for somebody. My eyebrow raised when i noticed that they weren't hiding their chakra. My eyes shot up towards the east. 20 yards away from me in a tree, a woman stood. I could make out the red hair, her had a smug look on her face.

she started walking closer to me. Her facial expression never changing.

"What are you doing in this area Pinky?" she asked. She pushed her glasses up her nose. Who the hell was this? She didn't look like somebody who would pick a fight.

"Who are you?" I asked her.  
"Karin and you?" she said  
"Haruno Sakura" i said dully. She looked like a waist of my time. She got closer to me. Around a yard from where i stood. Her smell filled my nose. She smelled like fresh water, roses and Sasuke. Wait Sasuke? My eyes narrowed and I got into my fighting position.  
"Where are your teammates? Karin of team Hebi?" I asked her

She smiled a little. Her face got cockyer by the minute. She took a step forward. Her eyes looking me over.  
"You're not that special." She said. Her eyes narrowed when i felt her chakra spike.  
"Neither are you" She lifted her head up and let out a laugh.

"Alot more special than You'll ever be Sa-ku-ra" she said. She smirked. She thought she hit a nerve. But little did she know that it didn't affect me.  
"That may be so, but i can feel you in my body"

"I can feel you looking at my chakra, examining me. Seeing if i'm worth something. I can feel you suppress surprise. Because you figured out that i am more special than you think." I said a smirk on my face.

She looked at me. Her eyes widened. "You may be smart, but you're not strong" She said. She was getting nervous. Her eyes held every single one of her emotions. Anger, surprise, shock and hmm sympathy. Where did that come from.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I did something bad." I said

"Why, have you come to try and take Sasuke away from me?" she asked

"No" i said

"Why are you in Oto then?"  
"I don't know."

"Sasuke-kun will be looking for you. Now that he knows you're here." She said  
I looked at her questionably.

"He knows you're here. He felt your chakra. I felt his chakra spike. He's on his way here." She said. And she wasn't wrong. Within 4 minutes he was there. Standing infront of me. I staired at his feet. Not daring to look at his face. I knew that he would try something. I didn't want to risk it. You never know with Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. My voice hitched at his voice. I didn't answer. I felt him walk up to me. His smell consumed me. I did everything possible not to hug him. He was standing right infront of me.  
"Answer me" He said. I shook my head. I could feel his chakra change. He was angry. His temper, I was making him feel the only emotion that he could feel. Anger.

"Sakura, Answer. Me. Now." He growled. And of course i didn't. Why would I? He didn't deserve an answer. He grabbed my by the neck and lifted me up. I gasped and all the air left me. His hand was forcing me to look at him. His red eyes staired deeply at me. His anger written all over his face.

I didn't do anything. I just continued to look at him. My face completely blank. Inside of me inner was raging. Her mind going wild. I let out a growl and closed my eyes. When i opened them they were no longer green. But the beautiful color of blood. That's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
